Untittle
by Misty Snowflake
Summary: a group of teenagers has gotten themselves stuck in the mansion where people say monsters live. What will they do? How will they get out of the living nightmare? Will they even survive? Read to find it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Untittled **

Beau: Yay! New kingdom hearts fanfiction!

Emi: Beau doesn't own kingdom hearts nor me cuz I belong to Emilie

Beau: I wish that kingdom hearts belonged to me, cuz then none of the characters would die TTnTT

Amanda: ONTO LE STORY... Wait a second... This is a crossover between Kingdom hearts and Amnesia... O_O

Beau: Two of my favorite games in one fanfiction ^^' hehe... I know, I'm very retarted

Roxas: ONTO LE STORY! Please ^^

Chapter 1

A brunette girl walked aimlessly through a huge mansion. It was very clear that the girl was lost. _'How am I supposed to get out of here? And where are the others?'_ the girl thought as she opened a random closet. A teleporting naked guy teleported out of the closet and scared the shit out of the poor girl. Said girl ran while screaming at the top of her lungs when she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a tall red haired man, about one to two years older then her. "S-Sorry Axel" the girl apologized with tears in her eyes. "Amanda! What happened?" the red haired boy (Aka Axel) asked. "T-Teleporting naked guy" the brunette (Aka Amanda) said and hugged Axel tightly. Axel hugged the crying girl back and tried to comfort him. Suddenly a bro (Aka those monsters from Amnesia) walked around the corner. Axel pulled Amanda into the nearest room and locked the door. Amanda yelped in surprise as she was pulled into the room. "Shh, a bro is out there" Axel said and pointed at the door. Amanda nodded and sat herself on the bed that was in the room.. Axel went to sit beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Axel…. I'm scared. What if we never get out of here?" Amanda said. "We will get out of here. I promise" Axel said even though he wasn't so sure about that. Amanda didn't respond and just looked at the ground. Axel was just about to kiss her when a loud scream was heard from the hallway. "Naminé!" Amanda said and ran out of the door. _"Great! Now Amanda is gonna be around Naminé 24/7. I'll never get to tell her how I feel about her"_ Axel thought as he ran after Amanda only to find the brunette stuck in the corner with her blond friend as a bro walked closer and closer to them. "Amanda! Naminé!" someone yelled and as Axel turned around, he saw a brunette and a blonde boy. "Sora! Roxas!" the red head said. "Axel" the blonde boy responded. "No time for chit chatting! We've got to save Amanda and Naminé!" the brunette boy said and summoned his weapon that looked like a giant key (Aka it's a keyblade). The blonde boy summoned his own to keyblades and Axel summoned his chakrams. The three boys attacked the bro and the monster died. Amanda ran over to the blonde boy and hugged him tightly. "Roxas! I thought that I would never see you again" the brunette girl said and nearly began to cry of happiness. "Hey Amanda. I'm glad to see you too" the blonde boy (Aka Roxas) said and hugged Amanda back. "You two can flirt later. We've got to find the other and get the hell out of here!" the blonde girl (Aka Naminé) said. The others nodded and together they set off to search for the missing teens. "What if we split up and go separate ways? Then we'll find the others faster" Amanda suggested. "Yeah that's a great idea. I and Sora can go this way, Amanda and Roxas can go that way and Axel and go that way" Naminé said and pointed in some random directions. "And then we meet up again here in about 30 minutes" Amanda said. The others nodded and they all went each their own way. _"Why does Amanda get to go together with Roxas? He's just and idiot!"_ Axel thought. It didn't take long for him to find a blonde mulled haired boy. "Hey Dem Dem" Axel greeted. "The name's Demyx, NOT Dem Dem!" the mulled haired boy (Aka Demyx) said. "Why the hell does Amanda get to talk you Dem Dem and no one else?" Axel asked as he and Demyx walked back to the meeting spot. "I let Amanda call me that because she's-" Demyx began but stopped when he saw Amanda and Roxas walking in the hallway. "ONII-CHAN!" Amanda yelled and glomped Demyx. "Hey there sis" Demyx said and hugged Amanda. Suddenly something started tearing at the door. "W-What's that?" Amanda asked as the door opened and something came out of the room.

Beau: And that was chapter 1 people ^^

Amanda: CLIFF HANGER! XD

Beau: Because I'm so freaking evil :D just kiding! I'm not so evil as I seem :P

Axel: What came out of the room anyway?

Demyx: NO SPOILERS!

Roxas: Please review. It would mean a lot to Beau.

All: See ya all in the nest chapter~! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Beau: And chapter 2 is officially done ^^

Amanda: Beau doesn't own Kingdom hearts or Amnesia :P

Roxas: ONTO LE STORY!

Chapter 2

The door broke open and a bro came out of the room. Amanda let out a fangirlish squel and hugged the bro. "OMG! It's so KAWAII! Can we keep it? Pretty please!" she said cheerfully. "Uhm... Sure?" Demyx said a little unsure since it was a monster. "YAY~! We can call him Sir Poopsalot!" Amanda said and walked of into a random direction, dragging the bro with her. Demyx, Roxas and Axal sweatdropped and followed the brunette girl. Sir Poopsalot didn't like all this attention and clawed Amanda on the shoulder and ran off. "Sir Poopsalot! Where are you going?" Amanda said and wanted to run after the bro but she colapsed to her knees while houlding her now bleeding shoulder. Then everything went black for her and she fainted. "Amanda!" Roxas and Demyx both yelled and Roxas catched Amanda before she hit the ground. "W-What happened to her?" Demyx asked worriedly. "Look at her shoulder! The bro must have clawed her. I'm going to look for some bandage to cover her wound" Axel said and walked off to look for any kind of medicine. Demyx and Roxas looked at each other before they went to look for a room where they could lay Amanda for safety.

*In the mean while with Sora and Naminé*

Sora looked in every single room but the others where no where to be found. "Where are Riku and Kairi?" he asked. "Maybe the others have found them and are now waiting for us at the meeting spot"Naminé said and she was just about to walk back when a silver haired boy came walking aroundthe corner with a blonde girl clinging onto his leg. The girl had a bro in one hand, a dead pig in the other hand a teleporting naked guy over her shoulder and she was singing 'Never gonna give you up' and looking at the silver haired boy. "Hey Riku, Hey Emi" Sora and Naminé said. "Hey Sora, Hey Naminé" the silver haired boy (Aka Riku) said and looked at the girl clinging to his leg with a 'DO-NOT-WANT!' look on his face. The blond girl (Aka Emi) let go of Riku's leg and stopped singing. "Hey there! Where are the others?" she asked. "Probably at the meeting spot. We splitted up to find you guys. And where is Kairi?" Sora said. "We gor seperated when a bro came after us" Riku said and looked at the ground. At that moment, Axel came walking around the corner. "Yo ketchup-head" Emi greeted. "What's up with the first aid kit?" she asked. "Amanda got wounded by a bro" Axel simpely answered and walked away towards the hallway where he had last seen Amanda, Roxas and Demyx. Emi shrugged and she, Riku, Sora and Naminé followed Axel. They did defintively not expect what they saw. All the doors were ripped open and bookshelfs had been epmtied. "What the hell happened here?!" Emi yelled and ran off into one of the rooms where she found Roxas sitting on the floor. "Roxas! What happened? Where are Amanda and Demyx?" Axel asked as he also saw Roxas. "A-A bro came and nearly attacked us. Demyx ran into one of the other rooms but I don't know where Amanda is" the blonde boy answered and he nearly began to cry. "Then we've got to find her!" Emi said and went to look for her brunette friend. Sora and Naminé came walking out of one of the other rooms with Demyx. "Emi? Where are you going?" Sora asked as the blonde hylian walked passed him. "I'm gonna look for Amanda! She can't be too far away" the blonde said firmly and continued walking. "Let's split up again and look for Amanda. Then we have a bigger chance on finding her and Kairi" Naminé suggested. "Okay, I and Sora can go this way. Emi and Riku go that way and Axel, Demyx and Roxas go the other way" she added and the others nodded before they went off to look for a sertant brunette.

*We're gonna follow Emi and Riku because*

Emi and Riku had looked through all the rooms that they could find exept for the basement. "Nah-ah! I'm not going in there! Basements are scary!" Emi said stubbornly and pouted. "But Amanda might be down there! Do you want the bros to get her or do you want to keep your best friend?" Riku said and crossed his arms over his chest. At that moment Roxas walked around the corner. "Oh, Hey there you two" the blonde greeted. "Where are Axel and Demyx?" Emi asked curiously. "We kinda got split up when teleporting naked guys kept teleporting in our faces" Roxas said and scratched the back of his head akwardly. Riku just shrugged and walked into the basement. Emi and Roxas followed quickly behind Riku. "Do we have to go here? It's so creepy" Emi said and walked close to Riku who wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "We'll get out of here as soon as we've found Amanda" Riku said. "AMANDA!" Roxas, who had walked a bit further int othe basement, yelled and ran over to the brunette girl. Emi and Riku quickly walked over to Roxas and saw Amanda laying on the ground with a knife through her chest right where her heart was. Emi covered her mouth in shock and began to cry. Riku hugged Emi tightly as some tears rolled down his cheeks. Roxas was sitting on the ground hugging the lifeless body of Amanda. "No no no! This can't be happening! This is all just a bad dream" Roxas muttered to himself. "R-Roxas..." a weak voice spokje from the corner of the room. Roxas looked up and couldn't believe what he saw.

Beau: And that was chapter 2 ^^

Amanda: Sorry of the chapters are so short but Beau just doesn't have so many ideas about what should happen in the story ^^' Maybe you can help out ^^

Emi: Please review and/or add to favorites if you like the story so far ^^

Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Sora, Naminé and Riku: See ya all in the next chapter ^^ :D 3


End file.
